Please first refer to FIG. 6 for the diagram of the Taiwanese Utility Model Application No. 86212568 entitled “Improved twist trainer”. In FIG. 6, an improved twist trainer 70 comprises a spherical hollow shell 73 comprised of a base 71 and an upper casing 72, a counter 80, a horizontal ring 74 disposed inside the hollow shell 73, and a rotor 75; characterized in that the counter 80 is disposed at the bottom of the base 71, and the horizontal ring 74 is disposed and rotated freely inside the spherical hollow shell 73, and the rotor 75 pivotally coupled to the horizontal ring 74 by a horizontal axle, and a circular groove 76 disposed on the rotor 75 and having a plurality of luminescent members 77 and a magnet 78 and passing through a sensor switch of the counter 80 when the rotor 75 rotates. An electric generator having a permanent magnet and a coil (not shown in the figure) is located between the horizontal ring 74 and the rotor 75 for supplying electric power for the luminescent members. Therefore, a pulling string 90 can be pulled to start the rotor 75 for its continuous rotation inside the shell 73, and the rotational force is used for training the wrist of the user, and also lighting up the luminescent members on the rotor 75 during its operation. In the meantime, the counter 80 senses and displays the number of rotations of the rotor 75.
Further, an additional Taiwanese Utility Model Application No. 86212568A01 entitled “Improved twist trainer” disclosed an improved wrist trainer, characterized in that the rotor comprises a plurality of conical ends protruded from the rotor itself, and the conical ends are disposed equidistantly with each other around the axis and the electric generating device to constitute fan vanes, so that when the rotor rotates, each conical end surrounds the axis and the electric generating device rotates and drives the airflow for heat dispersion. However, the foregoing wrist trainer during its rotation can produce power supply to light up the luminescent members, but it cannot output power supply to other portable electronic devices for their use, which is definitely a deficiency.